Case cutters are known in the art. Case cutters are typically used by entities needing to quickly open large quantities of boxes containing product inventory for further distribution. While case cutters according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, many case cutter designs lack adequate structure to cut a sufficient number of boxes within a prescribed period of time.
The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by case cutters of the prior art. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.